


Prove It!

by redcursive



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Bad gets his revenge, Gen, poor Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcursive/pseuds/redcursive
Summary: Badboyhalo finally snaps and says a swear word.
Relationships: BadBoyHalo & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 396





	Prove It!

**Author's Note:**

> this was so short that i almost didnt post it to ao3, and just left it on my tumblr. but i thought this sort of thing would be entertaining to yall folks without tumblrs so. here. anyway now it is time for my obligatory plug. go follow my tumblr redorich.tumblr.com because i post daily, and sometimes i write stuff that doesnt get posted here

Tommy cackles. “Bad Boy Halo, you are a _pussy!”_

It’s been a very long day. Bad smiles, and very pointedly does not allow his hand to stray to the handle of his netherite axe. “Language!” he protests feebly.

“So you don’t like it when I call you a _pussy?_ Bad Boy Halo, what should I call you then?”

Bad breathes in and out very slowly, clenching and unclenching a fist behind his back. “Just call me Bad.”

Snickering, Tommy responds, “Okay. Hey Bad! How do you like it when I say the word ‘dick’?”

“Language!” Bad protests once more. There’s no one around to control Tommy-- not that anyone really could, nowadays, with Wilbur doing his whole ghost bit. Bad’s smile turns a bit sharper. No one’s around to control Tommy, true, but that means that there are also no witnesses.

Tommy begins, “What if I--”

“Shut the fuck up, Tommy,” Bad says flatly.

The teenager shrieks in shocked joy. “Bad Boy Halo, you just swore at me!”

“No I didn’t,” Bad says placidly. He represses a smile.

“Wh-- Yes you did, you just said fuck! You just told me to shut the fuck up!”

Bad feigns a look of exasperation. “Language, Tommy. And why would I ever tell you to shut the muffin up? That’s rude.”

Tommy sputters. “But you just did??”

This is the most satisfying moment Bad’s had all month. Maybe all year, even. He stalks closer to Tommy on little cat feet-- for all that people underestimate him for being the sweet, clueless man who obliviously offers to stand on crafting tables for his best friend, people often forget that he’s also the most dangerous of the Manhunt hunters. He gets right up into Tommy’s personal space, looming over the boy even though Tommy’s several inches taller than Bad.

The hunter smiles sweetly. “No one will ever believe you.”

Every ounce of joy that Tommy has immediately vanishes. Bad relishes it, watching the hope drain from Tommy’s eyes as the truth really sinks in.

“You should really watch your language, you know,” Bad says mildly with a giggle. He boops Tommy’s nose, admiring Tommy’s expression of frozen despair. “And don’t make faces, or else your face will get stuck like that. Have a nice day!”

Bad wanders off, whistling as he goes. He thinks he hears Tommy shed a tear. Good. He was getting a bit uppity.


End file.
